Electrical assemblies such as lighting fixtures generally have an access opening in the housing to feed wiring to the power source or to an electrical juncture box. The housing can have a cable connector coupled to the opening in the housing to clamp the electrical cable to the housing.
Various cover plates are provided with the electrical assembly that can be removed from the housing to make the necessary electrical connections during installation. The cover plates are generally flat or shaped to conform to the housing and can be attached to the housing by hooks, tabs, fasteners, or a combination thereof.
Many electrical devices and assemblies are known in the art that have removable cover plates and access plates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,840 to Cohen discloses a light fixture mounting assembly having a ring with a flange that engages the top surface of the ceiling and a cylindrical side wall that extends through the opening in the ceiling. A U-shaped yoke member is attached to the ring by hooking onto the edges of the ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,683,257 to Shotey et al. discloses an electrical cover plate having a frame with an adapter plate recessed in the frame. The adapter plate couples with the frame and has a size to fill the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,371 to Kidman discloses a face plate for connecting to an electrical box. The electrical box includes an anchor that is removably attached thereto for supporting the electrical wiring device. The cover is snapped to the anchor by projections that extend through an opening in the anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,437,580 to Blackman et al. discloses an adapter device for mounting a ceiling light fixture. The adapter is a plate-like member having bendable tabs that extend through the opening in the ceiling where the tabs are bent to grip the ceiling. The adapter includes legs for temporarily supporting the light fixture while being connected to the electrical box.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0116276 to Okamura et al. discloses a mounting assisting adapter member for a lighting apparatus. The adapter includes a ring with a recessed portion that fits within the opening in the ceiling. The lighting assembly is hooked to the rim by spring tabs. The ring is secured to the ceiling by top flanges that are folded over onto the inner surface of the ceiling.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0101741 to Rae discloses a recessed lighting fixture adapter for mounting a recessed light in a ceiling or wall. The adapter includes an inner plate and an outer plate and engages opposite surfaces of the ceiling. The inner and outer plate are connected together by screws which draw the plates together to clamp to the ceiling. The inner and outer plates have an opening to receive the recessed lighting fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,575 to Kidman discloses a mounting assembly for a low voltage terminal. The assembly includes a base that fits into the opening in the wall and receives a body for supporting the low voltage terminal. A cover plate is attached to the body by screws.
While these devices are suitable for their intended use, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved mounting assemblies and access cover plates.